


Gezählte Tage

by Flubberwurm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, It's a sad fanfic okay, Pining Remus Lupin, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubberwurm/pseuds/Flubberwurm
Summary: Es ist Oktober 1981 und Remus Lupins Leben scheint sich in einer einzigen Abwärtsspirale zu befinden. Die neue Antiwerwolfslegislatur macht es ihm beinahe unmöglich, einen Job zu finden, um ihn herum tobt ein Krieg und seine drei besten Freunde verdächtigen ihn, ein Spion zu sein. Nur einen einzigen Lichtpunkt gibt es in seinem Leben, einen einzigen Menschen, der nach wie vor bedingungslos zu ihm hält: Lily Potter.Es ist Oktober 1981 und Remus Lupins Leben steht kurz davor, vollständig aus den Fugen zu geraten.





	Gezählte Tage

1  
Es war der 14. Oktober 1981. Er befand sich im Wald. Sein Name war Remus Lupin. Nach und nach kehrten diese bruchstückhaften Informationen zu ihm zurück. Er blickte sich um: Überall nur Bäume und ein paar Fetzen Nebel. Er war allein. Remus atmete erleichtert aus und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Dieser Wald war einer der wenigen Orte, an denen es Werwölfen legal gestattet war sich zu verwandeln. Als solcher war er entsprechend mit Muggelabwehrzaubern belegt und von Hexen und Zauberern gemieden, dennoch ließ sich die Furcht, eines Tages neben einem zerfleischten Körper aufzuwachen, nicht so einfach abschütteln. Es war einfacher gewesen, als seine Freunde ihn auf seinen nächtlichen Abenteuern begleitet und über ihn gewacht hatten. Aber diese Tage, dachte er mit einigem Bedauern, waren vorbei.  
  
Ihm war ein wenig übel, wie nach jeder Vollmondnacht. Schwer atmend blieb er einige Minuten regungslos auf dem laubübersäten Waldboden liegen. Jede kleinste Bewegung schmerzte. In den letzten paar Stunden war jeder Muskel, jeder Knochen seines Körpers bis zur Unmöglichkeit gedehnt, gestaucht und verrenkt worden, um sich den Formen des Wolfes anzupassen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich nach diesen Nächten überhaupt zu rühren und oft dauerte es Tage, bis er sich wieder schmerzfrei bewegen konnte.  
  
Aber aufstehen musste er. Schon jetzt ließ ihn der kühle Oktoberwind mehr als nur ein bisschen frösteln, und wenn ihn die Jahre eines gelehrt hatten, dann war es, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und starrsinnig durch den Schmerz hindurch zu verrichten, was getan werden musste. Es gelang ihm, fluchend und keuchend, sich in eine sitzende Position zu erheben. Eine kurze Inspektion seines Körpers sagte ihm, dass er zumindest in keinen Kampf geraten zu sein schien - Er wusste, dass er nicht der einzige Werwolf war, der zur Verwandlung hierher kam. Sein Körper protestierte bei jeder Bewegung, aber er schien weitestgehend intakt geblieben. Nur sein linkes Handgelenk war schmerzhaft geschwollen, und irgendetwas stimmte mit einem seiner Knie nicht. Er fragte sich, ob die Knochen bei seiner Rückverwandlung nicht wieder vollkommen zusammengefunden hatten. Er würde sich später darum kümmern, wenn er seinen Zauberstab wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
Mühsam stand er auf und lehnte sich haltsuchend an einen nahen Baum, während er sich die Stelle des Waldes zurück ins Gedächtnis rief, an der er seine Kleidung und seinen Zauberstab zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte sie sich sorgsam eingeprägt, bevor er, zitternd vor Kälte und einer nur allzu vertrauten Furcht, tiefer in den Wald hineingegangen war um sich zu verwandeln. Einen Moment später fand er sich auf ebenjener Lichtung wieder, griff erschöpft nach seinen Sachen und apparierte weiter in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er sofort auf seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin zusammenbrach.  
  
Für einige Momente saß er einfach nur da und hielt die Augen geschlossen, während hinter seinen Augenlidern die Sternchen tanzten. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort ins Bett gelegt und geschlafen, bis diese furchtbare Schwäche von ihm abließ, aber er wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, wenn er nicht erst seine Verletzungen zumindest provisorisch versorgte.  
Seufzend griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, entzündete mit einem Schlenker ein kleines Kaminfeuer und machte sich an die Arbeit, die Kochen seines schlimmen Beines zu richten. Nach einigen Augenblicken stechender Schmerzen und beunruhigender knirschender Geräusche – mochten es seine Knochen oder seine zusammengebissenen Zähne sein – verebbte die Pein. Vorsichtig bewegte Remus das Bein hin und her, beugte das Gelenk und belastete es probehalber. Es schien besser zu sein. Remus sandte ein stummes Dankesgebet an Madam Pomfrey, die ihm während seiner Schulzeit eine ganze Reihe solcher Heilzauber beigebracht hatte.  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, was mit seinem Handgelenk passiert war, und beschloss, es ganz einfach zu verbinden und von allein heilen zu lassen. Das zumindest sollte nicht allzu lange dauern: Die schnelle Wundheilung war einer der wenigen Vorteile daran, ein Werwolf zu sein, dachte er grimmig, bevor er endlich in die frische Unterhose und den Pyjama schlüpfte, die er sich am Vorabend zurechtgelegt hatte, und sich bibbernd in sein Bett kuschelte. Er fiel beinahe augenblicklich in einen unruhigen Schlaf, geprägt von verstörenden Bildern und dem unbestimmten Gefühl, gleichzeitig Jäger und Gejagter zu sein.

„Remus? Remus, bist du wach?“  
Der Klang einer vertrauten Stimme weckte ihn. Er blinzelte müde, um sich von den letzten Fäden eines Traumes, an den er sich schon nur noch halb erinnern konnte, zu befreien. Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch am Himmel. Es musste bereits später Nachmittag sein.  
„Lily?“ Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Remus die ganze Tragweite bewusst wurde. „Lily! Was machst du hier, ist etwas passiert?“  
Er beeilte sich aus dem Bett zu klettern, wogegen jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzhaft protestierte, und kniete vor dem Kamin nieder, wo Lilys Gesicht über den letzten glühenden Scheiten seines Feuers schwebte.  
  
„Nein“, beeilte sich Lily, ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich wollte nur anrufen und sehen, wie es dir geht.“ - Aurufen, dieser Begriff aus der Muggelwelt, die sie beide aus ihrer Kindheit kannten, war seit jeher ein Insiderwitz zwischen ihnen gewesen, ihre scherzhafte Bezeichnung für das Gespräch via Flohpulver. Es war lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal so miteinander gesprochen hatten, und das aus gutem Grund.  
  
„Lily, bist du verrückt?!“, zischte Remus, „Flohpulver! Was, wenn sie dich aufspüren?“  
„Entspann dich Remus, das Flohnetzwerk ist sicher. Noch ist das Ministerium nicht gefallen.“  
„Offiziell noch nicht gefallen“, verbesserte sie Remus, “Du weißt nie, wie weit sie es bereits infiltriert haben. Lily, ihr könnt euch das Risiko nicht erlauben!“  
„Okay, dann lass mich rüberkommen, sodass ich aus der Leitung treten kann.“  
  
Remus sah sich hastig in seiner Wohnung um. Die Unordnung – seine Kleidung von gestern lag noch immer auf dem Boden und in der Spüle stapelte sich das dreckige Geschirr der letzten Tage – war ihm ein wenig peinlich, aber das spielte im Augenblick keine Rolle. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schloss er sämtliche Gardinen, sodass niemand einen Blick hineinwerfen konnte. Das dürftige Kaminfeuer war nun die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum.  
„Okay, dann komm, schnell.“  
  
Er trat beiseite und zündete einige Kerzen an, in der Hoffnung, den Ort wenigstens ein bisschen einladender zu machen.  
Einen Augenblick später trat Lily aus seinem Kamin hervor und klopfte ein wenig Asche von ihrem Umhang auf den Fußboden.  
„Lily, du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein.“  
„Nicht schon wieder“, bat Lily ihn mit einem Aufstöhnen, „ich habe mir schon allerhand von James anhören müssen. Er wollte auch nicht, dass ich komme.“  
„Und er hat Recht. Das hier ist wirklich keine gute Gegend, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Hälfte meiner Nachbarn Todesser oder Sympathisanten wären. Was, wenn dich jemand bemerkt?“ Im Geiste ging er die Schutzmaßnahmen durch, die auf seiner Wohnstätte lagen. Mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabes und dem Murmeln einer Formel reaktivierte er hastig den Apparierbann auf seiner Wohnung, den er nur für seine Vollmondnächte kurzzeitig aufhob. Er betete, dass er nichts übersehen hatte. „Dumbledore hat euch strikt untersagt, das Haus überhaupt zu verlassen.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Lily ernst, „aber ich kann dich nach einer Vollmondnacht doch nicht einfach so allein lassen, ohne wenigstens nach dir zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass Sirius nicht mehr vorbeikommt.“  
Eine Leere irgendwo in Remus Magengegend begann sich auszubreiten wie ein sich räkelndes Tier.  
  
„Remus“, sie musterte ihn besorgt von oben bis unten. Er konnte kein besonders beeindruckendes Bild abgeben. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie.  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln, eine Geste, die er sofort bereute. Nach einer Nacht auf allen Vieren waren seine Schultern stets besonders wund. „Nicht schlechter als sonst auch, nehme ich an. Ein paar Tage Ruhe, ein bisschen Schlaf, und ich bin wieder wie neu.“ Er lächelte schief. Wann war er schon jemals „wie neu“ gewesen?  
„Wenn du müde bist“, beeilte sich Lily zu sagen, „und du möchtest, dass ich gehe, dann sag es mir bitte einfach. Ich will dir nicht noch mehr Schlaf rauben, ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du es in einem Stück wieder nach Hause geschafft hast.“  
„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung“, seufzte Remus und hüllte sich in einen Morgenmantel, „Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit eh nicht sonderlich gut.“ Er ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Kante seines Bettes am anderen Ende des Zimmers – was in Anbetracht seiner beengten Verhältnisse nicht sonderlich weit war – nieder und deutete auf den einzigen Sessel vor seinem Kamin. „Bitte, setz dich und bleib solange du möchtest.“  
  
Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr Erscheinen mit einem Mal ein wenig Wärme in seine zugige Wohnung gebracht zu haben schien. Die Welt lastete bei ihrem Anblick bedeutend leichter auf seinen Schultern. Er wollte nicht wieder allein sein mit den Schmerzen, mit seinen Gedanken, mit all dem Dunkel, das in jeder Ecke lauerte. Er wusste, dass es selbstsüchtig von ihm war, er wusste, dass sie sich in Gefahr brachte, aber er wünschte sich, dass sie bleiben würde.  
Lily ließ sich in dem Sessel nieder und die Leere in seiner Magengegend wurde durch ein leichteres, wärmeres Gefühl ersetzt.  
  
„Ich habe dir ein bisschen Suppe mitgebracht, wenn du möchtest“, sagte sie. Erst jetzt fiel Remus der Beutel in ihren Händen auf. „Bring die Behälter einfach irgendwann wieder mit. Oder behalte sie, wenn du sie gebrauchen kannst, das ist eigentlich nicht so wichtig. Oh,“ sie wühlte nach etwas in dem Beutel und reichte es ihm, „und die hier ist auch für dich.“  
Remus nahm den Gegenstand entgegen. Es war ein großer Riegel Schokolade, einer von der teuren Sorte, von der sie wusste, dass er sie mochte aber nie für sich selber kaufen würde.  
Remus stöhnte bei dem Anblick genussvoll auf. „Lily, du bist die Beste.“  
„Die mag ich jedenfalls, wenn ich meine monatlichen Beschwerden habe“, fügte Lily mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen hinzu. Remus hatte den Scherz schon tausendmal gehört, aber aus Lilys Mund machte er ihm nichts aus. Im Gegenteil genoss er das konspirative Gefühl der Gemeinschaft, das dieser zwischen ihnen schuf.  
Mit einem scherzhaft-strafenden Blick riss Remus die Verpackung auf und brach ein Stück ab.  
„Du weißt, was gut ist“, sagte er und reichte Lily das Schokoladenstück, welches sie dankend annahm, bevor er sich selbst bediente. Nach all den halbherzigen Mahlzeiten, die er sonst einnahm, schmeckte die Schokolade himmlisch. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, und kostete den Geschmack voll aus. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lily, die ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick bedachte.  
  
„Im Ernst Lily, danke, dass du hier bist. Ich wollte vorhin nicht undankbar klingen.“  
„Kein Problem, Remus. Es tut gut, zumindest alle paar Wochen mal das Haus zu verlassen.“ Der erschöpfte Ton in ihrer Stimme stimmte Remus nachdenklich. Er verfiel in diesen Tagen gerne in Selbstmitleid und bedauerte sich und seine Lage ganz schrecklich, aber immerhin war er frei zu gehen, wohin er wollte, immerhin musste er nicht mit dem Wissen leben, dass niemand anders als Lord Voldemort persönlich ihm nach dem Leben trachtete, dass ein einziges Wort eines verräterischen Freundes genügte, ihm und seiner Familie den sicheren Tod zu verheißen.  
  
„Wie geht es euch mit alledem?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Mit dem ständigen Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mit dem gefährlichsten Zauberer aller Zeiten?“, fragte Lily mit einem Seufzen. „Nun, es könnte schlimmer sein, nehme ich an. Immerhin müssen wir uns nicht in irgendeiner Höhle verkriechen, sondern können in unserem eigenen Haus bleiben. Jedenfalls solange unsere Schutzzauber halten und unsere Freunde uns nicht verraten.“  
Sie warf einen düsteren Blick in das müde flackernde Feuer. Da lag der wunde Punkt. Sie wussten beide, dass sich inzwischen nicht mehr leugnen ließ, dass es in ihrer Mitte jemanden gab, der heimlich Informationen an Voldemorts Leute weiterleitete.  
„Es ist nicht immer einfach“, setzte sie fort, „Es macht einen ein wenig verrückt, immerzu so eingesperrt zu sein. James leidet besonders darunter, du weißt, wie ungern er tatenlos stillsitzt. Man wird ein bisschen paranoid. Aber wir versuchen unser bestes, uns so viel Normalität zu bewahren wie möglich.“ Ihre Miene wurde weicher. „Harry hilft dabei ungemein.  
Da fällt mir ein“, sie wandte sich plötzlich wieder Remus zu, „Wir planen für Halloween eine kleine Feier – nichts zu aufregendes, wir werden eine kleine Runde mit einem Einjährigen sein – aber wenn du kommen möchtest … ?“  
  
Remus wusste, dass „eine kleine Runde“ im Wesentlichen nur aus ihm, Sirius und Peter bestehen konnte. James und Lily hatten sich nach und nach von dem Großteil ihres Bekanntenkreises lösen müssen, bis nur noch der engste Kern geblieben war. Das Risiko, überhaupt noch Besuch zu empfangen, war ansonsten einfach zu groß. Seit Lily und James vor einigen Monaten umgezogen waren, kannten nur eine Handvoll Personen überhaupt noch ihre Adresse. Remus verspürte Dankbarkeit, zu diesem engen Personenkreis dazu zu gehören, obwohl er wusste, dass inzwischen Lily das letzte Glied war, das ihn noch mit jenen anderen verband. Dass er eigentlich schon wenig mehr als ein unliebsames Anhängsel war.  
  
„Das wird nicht klappen.“ Remus schüttelte den Kopf und war beinahe dankbar für die einfache Ausrede. „Dumbledore schickt mich Ende Oktober nach Norden. Anscheinend sammeln sich dort seit einiger Zeit mehr und mehr Werwolfsrudel - wir vermuten, dass sie Voldemort unterstehen. Dumbledore will Leute vor Ort und er will mich mit dabeihaben als ...“, Remus verzog das Gesicht, „Spezialist.“  
„Okay, wir verlegen die Feier vor.“  
„Lily, ihr müsst euch wirklich keine Umstände machen -“  
„Wir werden schon einen neuen Termin finden. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde unser Terminkalender zur Zeit geradezu überquellen.“ Ihr grüner Blick hielt den seinen. „Ich hätte dich gerne dabei. Bitte.“  
  
Er wusste, dass sie in erster Linie ihm einen Gefallen tun wollte, dass sie der Gedanke, wie er seine Tage einsam in diesem Loch verbrachte, deprimierte. Und ehrlich gesagt deprimierte es ihn auch. Remus lächelte traurig. „Will mich denn irgendjemand sonst dort?“  
„James ist einverstanden.“ Remus wusste, dass das bedeutete, dass Lily ihn überredet und er widerstrebend eingewilligt hatte. „Und außerdem haben wir bis dahin hoffentlich auch die Sache mit dem Fidelius-Zauber abgeschlossen, und dann sollte selbst Sirius keine Einwände mehr haben.“  
Remus gab ein resigniertes Schnauben von sich. „Sie halten mich wirklich für den Spion, nicht wahr?“  
Lily schwieg einen Augenblick ernst. „Sirius hält dich für den Spion, ja. James … Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich ernsthaft verdächtigt, aber du weißt, wie viel er auf Sirius' Meinung hält. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was Peter denkt, er ist so still geworden in letzter Zeit.“ Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie weitersprach. „Er widerspricht Sirius jedenfalls nicht.“  
  
Remus seufzte. „Nun, es ist ja nicht vollkommen abwegig. Wir wissen, dass es einen Spion gibt und“, er sah sich traurig in seiner kargen Wohnung um, „wir wissen auch, wer ein bisschen Schmiergeld ganz gut gebrauchen könnte.“ Er lächelte bitter. „Damit könnten die übrigens echt mal rausrücken.“  
Er hörte selbst, wie sich bei seiner nächsten Frage ein leichtes Zittern in seine Stimme einschlich.  
„Hältst du mich für einen Spion?“  
  
Sie verfiel für einen kurzen, unangenehmen Moment in Schweigen. „Nein, Remus“, sagte sie schließlich, „ich kenne dich, und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du zu so etwas fähig wärst.“ Sie seufzte schwer. „Andererseits kann ich das von keinem unserer Freunde glauben, und dennoch hat Du-weißt-schon-wer Informationen bekommen, die er nicht hätte bekommen dürfen.“  
Es versetzte Remus einen Stich, wie traurig sie aussah, wie erschöpft ihre Stimme klang. Was musste es ihr abverlangen, Tag für Tag mit dieser Gefahr, der Ungewissheit und der Furcht zu leben.  
„Ihr seid euch sicher, dass ihr Sirius vertrauen könnt?“, fragte er leise. Er kam nicht umhin, die Art, wie sein alter Freund Misstrauen gegen ihn säte, verdächtig zu finden. Aber vielleicht sprach auch einfach die Bitterkeit aus ihm. „Dass ihr ihn zum Geheimniswahrer machen wollt?“  
Lily nickte, „Ja“, aber sie sah betrübt aus, als sie es sagte, wich seinen Augen aus. „Ja, wir vertrauen ihm.“  
  
Auch Remus fand es schwer vorstellbar, dass Sirius Lily und James je verraten würde. Was auch immer zwischen Remus und ihm in letzter Zeit vorgefallen sein mochte, so hatte Tatze und Krone doch vom ersten Augenblick an eine nahezu unerschütterliche Freundschaft verbunden. Und Remus wusste von all dessen erschütternden Schimpftiraden nur zu gut, mit welchem Inbrunst Sirius seine Todesserfamilie und alles, wofür sie standen, abgrundtief hasste.  
Remus lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer wieder zurück. „Nein, vermutlich habt ihr Recht. Sirius ist eine gute Wahl.“  
  
Vielleicht, dachte Remus, war der Spion ja auch gar keiner von ihnen, vielleicht hatte jemand aus Lilys und James' weiterem Freundeskreis die Informationen verbreitet. Wer von ihnen sollte es auch sonst sein? Peter, etwa, der weichherzige Peter, immer voller Bewunderung für seinen Freund James?  
Lily nickte erneut. Ihr bedrückter Anblick brach Remus das Herz. Auch wenn der Stachel des Misstrauens seiner alten Freunde – dass es überhaupt einen Geheimniswahrer geben würde, hatte er nur über Lily erfahren – noch immer tief saß, versuchte er, ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken.  
„Aber das ist gut, oder? Dann könnt ihr euch bald wieder sicher fühlen. Ihr bekommt ein Stück Normalität zurück.“  
„Ja, das stimmt wohl …“ Sie schien ihre grüblerischen Gedanken mit einem Ruck beiseite zu schieben. „Also. Apropos Normalität: Wenn wir die Feier vorverlegen, wirst du kommen?“  
  
Remus gab sich geschlagen. „In Ordnung. Wenn ich an dem Tag nicht gerade ins Ministerium gerufen werde“, fügte er ein wenig bitter hinzu.  
„Ins Ministerium? Wozu das?“, fragte Lily. Remus wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, wie lange es her war, dass sie das letzte Mal ausführlich miteinander gesprochen hatten. Seit er überhaupt mit einem anderen Menschen über sich gesprochen hatte.  
  
Er holte tief Luft, bevor er zu erzählen begann. Er würde seine Worte genau wählen müssen um nicht in heilloses Schimpfen zu verfallen.  
„Nach dem neuesten Ministeriumserlass ist jeder, der im Werwolfsregister verzeichnet ist“, er hob sarkastisch die Hand, „verpflichtet, sich regelmäßig im Ministerium zu melden und Rechenschaft über seinen Verbleib und seine Unternehmungen abzulegen. Du weißt schon, weil wir es alle gar nicht abwarten können, uns Voldemort anzuschließen. Sie wollen sicherstellen, dass keiner unbemerkt abtauchen kann.“ Selbst Remus musste eingestehen, dass diese Sorge nicht vollkommen unbegründet war. Die meisten Werwölfe waren tatsächlich Unterstützer Lord Voldemorts. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin, sich die grimmige Frage zu stellen, ob dieser Anteil nicht bedeutend geringer wäre, wenn das Ministerium ihnen nicht mit seinen immer neuen Erlassen das Lebens so ungemein schwer machen würde.  
  
Düster setzte er fort: „Die Termine werden erst extrem kurzfristig angekündigt, damit man sich nicht darauf vorbereiten kann. Die wollen dich auf dem kalten Fuß erwischen.“ Er spürte, wie Zorn in ihm aufstieg. Es war alles so ungerecht! „Und verdammt häufig sind diese Termine auch noch. Inzwischen bekomme ich beinahe alle ein bis zwei Wochen so eine beschissene Eule“ - da war es schon, all die Frustration, die sich seit Wochen und Monaten in ihm aufgestaut hatte, brach aus ihm heraus. Den Blick gesenkt, jeder schmerzende Muskel seines Körpers vor mühsam zurückgehaltener Wut angespannt, erzählte er ihr von den Befragungsterminen, für die er jedes Mal alles stehen und liegen lassen und sofort loseilen musste - „Damit macht man sich bei seinen Kollegen auch nicht gerade beliebt. Noch mehr Fehltage, die sich schwer erklären lassen.“ - von den sinnlos langen Wartezeiten, der Herablassung der Ministeriumsangestellten und den demütigenden Befragungen, während derer er von Anfang an wie ein Schwerkrimineller behandelt wurde. Diese Verhöre wurden in der Regel von einem Legilimentiker durchgeführt. Oft jedoch stand dieser nicht zur Verfügung und er hatte stattdessen Veritaserum zu trinken. Um herausfinden, ob er Kontakt mit Todessern gehabt oder sonstweilig gegen die mittlerweilen unzähligen Werwolfregulationen verstoßen hatte, wühlte der gelangweilte Ministeriumsbeamte oft wahllos in seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen herum. Wenn er Glück hatte, war diese Angelegenheit relativ schnell beendet und er konnte wieder gehen. Wenn er hingegen Pech hatte und der Ministeriumsbeamte besonders gelangweilt war, grub der Legilimentiker allerdings auch gerne einmal ein wenig tiefer als nötig gewesen wäre, stellte der Verhörer Fragen, die nichts mit seiner Gesetzestreue zu tun hatten. Fragen, auf die er ohne den magischen Zwang niemals geantwortet hätte, die darauf abzielten, ihn zu demütigen, oder dem Verhörer ein Stückchen Tratsch zu bieten, welches in der nächsten Kaffeepause mit lachenden Kollegen diskutiert werden konnte. Doch es bedurfte nicht einmal dieser besonders rücksichtslosen Verhöre, damit Remus sich auf dem Rückweg schmutzig und benutzt vorkam. Der bloße Einfluss des Trankes, die erschreckende Willigkeit seiner Zunge, wahllos Antworten auf jede Frage zu geben, sowie die achtlos tastenden Finger Fremder in seinen Gedanken, waren ihm zutiefst zuwider.  
  
Aber welche Wahl blieb ihm? Verweigerte er sich den Regelungen, dann drohte ihm im schlimmsten Fall Askaban. Seine Alternativen waren entweder den Regeln zu folgen oder unterzutauchen und sich damit jede Hoffnung auf ein halbwegs normales Leben für immer zu verbauen. Es blieb ihm nur zu hoffen, dass der Krieg irgendwann vorbei sein und das Misstrauen ein wenig nachlassen würde.  
  
„Bei der Jobsuche hilft das alles nicht“, seufzte er, „auch nicht, dass ich meinen Werwolfstatus jetzt bei jeder Bewerbung angeben muss.“  
„Jobsuche?“, fragte Lily, „Ich dachte, du hättest etwas Gutes gefunden, in dieser magischen Schädlingsbekämpfungsfirma?“  
  
Remus lachte bitter auf. Er mochte den Klang seiner Stimme selber nicht, konnte sich aber nicht helfen. „Nein, das ist schon wieder vorbei. Im Nachhinein war es vielleicht nicht die klügste Idee, in einer Branche zu arbeiten, in der die Leute darauf spezialisiert sind, gefährliche magische Kreaturen zu erkennen … Nachdem sie eins und eins zusammengezählt haben, haben sie es jedenfalls klar genug gemacht, dass ich in ihrer Mitte nicht mehr willkommen war.“ Er spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm verhärtete. „Irgendwann hab ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten.“  
  
Remus bereute es immer noch ein wenig, den Beruf gekündigt zu haben. Es war seine erste qualifizierte Anstellung seit langem gewesen und sein Arbeitgeber ihm freundlich gesinnt. Aber er hatte oft genug erlebt, wie schnell die anfängliche Angst und kalte Verachtung seiner Kollegen, sobald sie sein Geheimnis aufzudecken begannen, in offene Anfeindungen oder gar körperliche Übergriffe umschlagen konnte, und er hatte mittlerweile ein gutes Gespür dafür entwickelt, wann es Zeit war, zu gehen. Wenn man mit gefährlichen magischen Wesen arbeitete, musste man sich auf seine Mitarbeiter verlassen können. Auch, oder vielleicht ganz besonders, wenn man selber als eines klassifiziert war.  
  
Trotzdem, es würde schwierig werden, noch einmal eine vergleichbar gute Anstellung zu finden. Er hatte sogar schon überlegt, seinen Stolz herunterzuschlucken und sich auf eine Muggelstellung zu bewerben, aber auch das war Werwölfen inzwischen untersagt: Das Risiko für das Geheimhaltungstatut war zu groß.  
  
Etwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste Lily, sich schweigend aus ihrem Sessel zu erheben und sich sanft zu ihm auf das Bett zu setzen. Mitfühlend strich sie ihm über den Rücken, so wie es seine Mutter oft getan hatte, wenn er ihr als Kind sein schweres Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. 

Wenn er damals ein offenes Ohr gebraucht hatte, hatte er sich meist an seine Mutter gewandt. Sein Vater, obwohl Remus wusste, wie sehr er ihn geliebt haben musste, wie viel er Tag für Tag für ihn zu geben bereit gewesen war, hatte sich in jenen Tagen seiner Kindheit oft in sein Büro eingeschlossen, verzehrt von einem Gram und von Schuldgefühlen, die es ihm manchmal unmöglich machten, Remus auch nur anzusehen. Trotz der Beteuerungen seiner Eltern war es ihm schon immer schwergefallen, sich für das Elend seiner Familie nicht in irgendeiner Weise verantwortlich zu fühlen.  
  
Es war ihm damals verboten gewesen, mit anderen Kindern zu sprechen. Aus Angst, er könne etwas fallen lassen, was das Geheimnis der Familie entlarven könnte. Aus Angst vor einer weiteren Welle von Feindseligkeiten, einem weiteren Umzug, weiteren verbrannten Brücken. Doch wie sehr sie sich auch in Schweigen hüllten und sich abseits hielten, früher oder später hörten oder sahen die Nachbarn etwas, und sie waren gezwungen, ihr Glück in einem anderen Zipfel des Landes auf ein Neues zu versuchen. Doch auch dort, das wussten sie, waren ihre Tage bereits gezählt, war jeder Kontakt mit den Nachbarn eine tickende Zeitbombe. Oder vielleicht, hatte Remus oft still bei sich gedacht, war viel mehr er selbst die Zeitbombe, von einem Ort zum nächsten verschoben, weil niemand die Explosion erleben wollte.  
Die Einsamkeit war oft schwer zu tragen gewesen in diesen Tagen.

Remus spürte, wie diese alten Einsamkeit, die das Fundament war, auf dem er sein Leben errichtet hatte wie ein Kartenhaus, wieder ihren langen Schatten nach ihm ausstreckte. Etwas in ihm krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er spürte auf einmal, wie schwer die Erschöpfung der letzten schlaflosen Nächte noch immer auf ihm lastete, wie schwach und kraftlos er sich fühlte, wie machtlos, wie allein. Ein Schluchzer entfuhr seinen Lippen, der aus einer Tiefe herrührte, die Remus selbst erschreckte. Er wurde sich mit einem Mal bewusst, wie lange ihm niemand mehr so über den Rücken gestrichen hatte, wie ausgehungert er nach dem kleinsten Zeichen der Zuneigung war.  
  
Lily drückte ihn enger an sich, hielt ihn, während sein Körper von gewaltsamen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde, die er nicht mehr zurückzuhalten wusste. Ihre tröstende Wärme, ihre unendlich wohltuende Nähe, umfingen ihn, während er sich erlaubte, sich an sie zu schmiegen und zu weinen, wie ein Kind. 

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn weinen sah. In den Jahren bevor Lily sich hatte verstecken müssen, hatten sie sich oft abends bei einem Glas Wein getroffen, und einander das Herz ausgeschüttet.  
  
Es gab Dinge, über die er mit seinen anderen Freunden einfach nicht reden konnte. Für Sirius, James und Peter war seine Kondition stets eine Art aufregendes Abenteuer gewesen, das sie gemeinsam bestritten. Sie hatten seine Krankheit stets mit einer Leichtigkeit genommen, die ihm gut tat, aber sie hatten nie ganz verstanden, wie schwer sie wirklich auf ihm lastete. Mit Lily war es anders. Lily verstand, was es bedeutete, ein Außenseiter zu sein, „schlechtes Blut“ zu haben, nicht dazu zu gehören, nicht ganz, nie wirklich, verlassen zu werden von denen, die einst Freunde und Familie gewesen waren. Es gab Dinge, die auch sie lieber mit Remus besprach als mit James.  
  
Sie hatten einander gebraucht und waren für einander da gewesen, damals, als Remus allmählich bewusst wurde, wie schwierig sich das Leben außerhalb von Dumbledores Schutzkreis wirklich gestalten würde, und Lily sich eingestehen musste, dass die Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester Petunia endgültig zerbrochen war. Auch der Verlust ihrer Freundschaft mit Severus lastete seit jeher schwer auf ihr, das wusste Remus, obwohl sie ungern davon sprach.  
  
Dennoch hatte sie im Laufe der Zeit Orte für ihre Traurigkeit gefunden, die nicht mehr ganz so dicht unter der Oberfläche lagen. Sie hatte eine glückliche Ehe, startete eine neue Familie, und ihr Leben war, trotz allem, im Aufblühen begriffen. Mit den Jahren war es ihr gelungen, so wie es ihr mit einer bewundernswerten Leichtigkeit immer gelang, ihren Blick fest auf das Positive zu richten und die Lücken all dessen, was sie verloren hatte, mit dem Glück, das sie gewonnen hatte, zu füllen.  
Remus hingegen war noch nie besonders optimistisch veranlagt gewesen und die Jahre hatten ihm wenig Anlass gegeben, diese Haltung zu ändern. Seine Zeit in Hogwarts kam ihm im Nachhinein wie ein wunderbarer Traum vor, den er eine Weile geträumt hatte. Unter Dumbledores schützender Hand und mit den besten Freunden an seiner Seite, die er sich hätte wünschen können, hatte er sich leicht gefühlt, geborgen und hoffnungsvoll wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Doch dieser Traum hatte mit seinem Schulabschluss geendet.  
  
Er hatte es immer befürchtet, es in seinem tiefsten Inneren immer gewusst, dass das unfassbare Glück, welches ihm in Hogwarts beschieden gewesen war, unmöglich halten konnte, dass es nur geborgt war und er eines Tages den Preis dafür würde zahlen müssen. Und wenn ein Teil seiner selbst auch noch an der Hoffnung festgehalten hatte, dass es anders kommen könnte, wurde er doch bald eines Besseren belehrt.  
  
Nach ihrem Schulabschluss traten sie alle – James, Lily, Sirius, Peter und Remus – dem Orden des Phönix bei, und für ein paar schwindelerregende Wochen schienen sich all seine Hoffnungen zu bestätigen. Da war er nun, er, und lebte ein Leben, das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hatte einen Abschluss, Freunde, und er spielte eine wichtige Rolle in einer Organisation, welche für eine bessere Welt kämpfte, gemeinsam mit Menschen, die ihn in ihrer Mitte akzeptierten, ja seine besonderen Einsichten und Beiträge sogar wertzuschätzen wussten. Doch bald schon begann die Fassade seines aufregenden neuen Lebens zu bröckeln, taten sich immer tiefere Spalten auf zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden, und hinter der Fassade kam eine graue Wand zum Vorschein, die Sackgasse, in der seine Zukunft mündete.  
  
Während es seinen alten Klassenkameraden bald gelang, Arbeit zu finden und sich ein eigenständiges Leben aufzunehmen, stellte sich die Jobsuche für Remus als ein einziger Albtraum heraus. Wenn er überhaupt eine Antwort auf seine Bewerbungen bekam, dann meist nur für die schlechtest bezahlten Aushilfsjobs, wobei man ihn unmissverständlich spüren ließ, dass er dankbar zu sein hatte, überhaupt angestellt zu werden, dass er der erste sein würde, der bei Engpässen entlassen wurde und der letzte, der irgendein Recht hatte, sich zu beklagen. Wieder schlich sich die alte Furcht vor Entlarvung mit voller Macht in sein Leben. Wieder begann die Zeitbombe zu ticken, lebte er jeden Tag in Erwartung der Explosion. Und diese Erwartung wurde selten enttäuscht. Früher oder später kam die Wahrheit immer ans Licht, wurden die Blicke und Bemerkungen seiner Kollegen und Nachbarn spitzer und feindseliger, war es Zeit, sich eine neue Arbeit zu suchen, an einen neuen Ort zu ziehen. Wieder und wieder sah er sich zu einem Neuanfang gezwungen, während seine Optionen immer weiter zusammenschrumpften.  
  
Er begann, seine Freunde mehr zu brauchen als sie ihn. Sirius stürzte sich in die Ordensarbeit. Peter fand eine gute Anstellung, die ihm wenig Zeit für seine Freunde ließ. Lily und James hatten eine eigene Familie gegründet und waren damit sowie mit den Ansprüchen des Ordens ebenfalls vollauf beschäftigt. Zu Beginn hatten ihn seine drei besten Freunde noch durch seine Vollmondnächte begleitet. Dann entschuldigten sie sich immer öfter. Irgendwann blieb auch das aus. James schickte ihm monatlich genug Geld, damit er seinen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten konnte. Sie wussten beide, dass er es vermutlich nie würde zurückzahlen können, und trotz der brennenden Scham war Remus ihm dankbar, dass er es trotzdem tat. Dennoch konnte er sich des bitteren Eindrucks nicht erwehren, für eine Freundschaft ausbezahlt zu werden, die im Sterben lag.  
  
Er versuchte, es ihnen nicht übel zu nehmen. Hatte er nicht insgeheim immer gewusst, dass sie ihn irgendwann verlassen würden? War er nicht in tiefstem Grunde selbst davon überzeugt, dass es besser für sie war, sich von ihm fernzuhalten? Hatte er all das nicht erwartet?  
Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war, wie schnell die zunehmende Gleichgültigkeit, mit der ihn seine Freunde bedachten, in düstere Verdächtigungen umschlagen würde. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war, wie weh es tun würde.  
  
Die Nachricht, dass Lily und James persönlich zu einem Ziel Lord Voldemorts geworden waren, hatte sie alle erschüttert, und Remus konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, dass seine Freunde größere Sorgen hatten, als ihn, dass sie schweigsam und misstrauisch wurden. Dennoch verletzte es ihn, wie schnell sich deren geballtes Misstrauen gegen ihn zu richten schien. Zwischen ihm und den anderen taten sich Risse auf, die Remus nicht mehr zu überbrücken wusste. Und mit welchem Recht sollte er sich ihnen auch aufdrängen? Welche Hilfe konnte er ihnen schon bieten? Was hatte er überhaupt noch irgendjemandem zu bieten, trübsinnig und bitter wie er geworden war?  
  
Er kannte Einsamkeit, sie war ihm vertraut wie eine zweite Haut. Aber wie unendlich viel schwerer war sie zu tragen, nachdem er einmal von dem Gefühl von Freundschaft und Zugehörigkeit hatte kosten dürfen.  
  
Einen Menschen gab es jedoch, der sich trotz aller guten Gründe nicht von ihm abwandte: Lily. Im Gegenteil, sie suchte seine Gesellschaft, unterhielt sich noch immer oft stundenlang mit ihm, und ließ ihn reichlich teilhaben an ihrem schier unerschöpflichen Schatz menschlicher Wärme.  
  
Wie oft hatte Lily seine Gedanken, die so häufig in dunklen Spiralen kreisten, mit sanften Worten aus ihren festgefahrenen Bahnen gehoben und in konstruktivere Richtungen gelenkt? Wie oft hatte sie seinem erschöpften Herzen neuen Mut zugesprochen, hatte die Ranken der Einsamkeit und seines Selbsthasses, die ihre dürren Finger nach ihm ausstreckten, zurückgetrieben und ihm mit ihrer bedingungslosen Zuneigung ein lebenswichtiges Stück Selbstachtung zurückgegeben? Sie hatte ihn durch unzählige dunkle Stunden der Schwäche begleitet und ihm gezeigt, dass es auf der anderen Seite ein Licht gab.

Als seine Tränen endlich zu versiegen begannen, lockerte Lily ihre Umarmung und strich Remus bekümmert über die kraftlosen Schultern.  
„Remus, das wusste ich alles nicht“, sagte sie leise. „Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte mich öfter melden sollen.“  
„Nein“, sagte Remus und trocknete sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht. Sein Ausbruch begann bereits, ihn ein wenig zu beschämen. „Nein, du hattest andere Sorgen. Du musst vor allem den Ball flach halten und deine Familie beschützen, das ist wichtiger, viel wichtiger.“  
„Das alles wird bald vorbei sein. Dann wird es wieder so sein wie früher.“  
Remus versuchte – ein wenig wagemutig – ein Lächeln. Sie wussten beide, dass das unwahrscheinlich war, aber sie wussten auch beide, dass sie daran glauben mussten. Das war der einzige Weg, in diesen Zeiten nicht zu zerbrechen.  
„Ja“, sagte er schließlich. „Ja, ich hoffe es.“  
Dann stand er auf, ein Kraftakt, der ihm nur mit Mühe gelang. Seine Beine protestierten unter der plötzlichen Belastung, sein Körper wollte ins Bett zurückkehren und nur noch schlafen.  
  
„Aber bis es so weit ist“, sagte er, „solltest du zurück nach Hause gehen, zu James und Harry, und dort bleiben.“ Als er wieder vollständig zu Atem gekommen war, wurde seine Stimme eindringlicher. „Du und James wart eine Weile nicht mehr aktiv im Orden, aber nach allem, was ich bei den letzten Treffen gehört habe … Es ist wirklich nicht mehr sicher für euch, das Haus zu verlassen. Und hierher“, fuhr Remus traurig fort, „solltest du schon gar nicht kommen. Wenn Voldemort auch nur halb so viel Verstand und Macht besitzt, wie wir vermuten, dann werden seine Spitzel ein sehr genaues Auge auf diesen Ort haben. Die Schutzzauber des Ordens sind mächtig, aber nicht unfehlbar. Bitte Lily“, fügte er hinzu, als Lily aussah, als wolle sie widersprechen, „begib dich nicht mehr meinetwegen in Gefahr. Wenn euch etwas geschehen sollte … ich könnte mir das nicht verzeihen.“  
  
Lily nickte betrübt und stand ebenfalls auf. „Dieser Krieg kann nicht ewig dauern. Es wird besser werden.“  
„Ja“, Remus lächelte und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Aber bis dahin -“  
„Gehe ich zurück nach Hause und halte mich versteckt.“ Ihr Lächeln war ein wenig resigniert, aber sie wussten beide, wie groß die Gefahr war.  
„Bis dann, Remus“, sagte sie, und sie teilten eine lange Umarmung.  
Als Lily sich schließlich zum Gehen wandte, hielt Remus sie noch einen Augenblick zurück.  
„Und Lily? Danke. Für alles.“

2  
Gut eine Woche später stand Remus missmutig vor dem kleinen Spiegel über seinem Waschbecken und überlegte trübe, ob Unansehnlichkeit wohl Grund genug war, die heutige Feier doch noch abzusagen. Er hatte seinen besten Umhang angezogen, den er normalerweise für Bewerbungsgespräche reservierte, aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass auch dieser schon deutlich bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Halbherzig versuchte er, seine Gesichtszüge zu etwas zu ordnen, was den Eindruck von Niedergeschlagenheit und Verwahrlosung, der ihnen eingeschrieben schien, ein wenig abmildern würde, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Während er seine Haare und Kleidung zum unzähligen Mal zurecht strich, spürte er eine unangenehme Nervosität in seinen Eingeweiden kribbeln. Es fühlte sich nicht an, als würde er alte Freunde wiedersehen. Er fühlte sich, als sei er auf dem Weg in eine Löwenhöhle. Immerhin würde es Snacks geben, dachte er, als er sich resigniert von seinem Spiegelbild abwandte, von dem er eh nichts anderes als Enttäuschung gewöhnt war, und nach seinem Zauberstab griff.  
  
Er versicherte sich noch einmal, dass alle Schutzzauber, die auf seinem Haus lagen, aktiv waren, dann trat er hinaus in die kühle Oktoberluft. Einen Augenblick später fand er sich in Godric's Hollow wieder und schritt die Häuserreihe hinunter, bis er vor dem Anwesen der Potters innehielt. Etwas in ihm krampfte sich bei dem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen. Er gab sich einen Ruck, und klingelte an der Haustür.  
  
Einen Augenblick später empfing ihn Lily mit einem Strahlen.  
„Remus, komm herein! Die anderen sind schon da.“ Sie trat beiseite, um ihn einzulassen.  
„Das kann sich gleich ein wenig unangenehm anfühlen“, warnte sie ihn als er über die Schwelle trat, „bleib einfach einen Augenblick stehen.“  
Tatsächlich hatte er das seltsame Gefühl durch einen eiskalten Vorhang aus Gelee zu treten. Gleichzeitig war ihm, als tasteten ihn unsichtbare Finger mit gespenstisch leichter Hand ab, als der Antitäuschungszauber über ihn hinweg spülte. Er musste unwillkürlich schaudern. Die Bandage, die er immer noch um sein Handgelenk trug, begann sich plötzlich zu lockern, als der Zauber, der sie zusammengehalten hatte, entfernt wurde. Dann kam die Luft um ihn wieder zum Stillstand.  
„Du bist es!“, rief Lily in scherzhaftem Jubel aus und umarmte ihn. „Tut mir leid“, fügte sie leiser hinzu, „aber in diesen Tagen müssen wir auf Nummer sicher gehen. Man gewöhnt sich an das Gefühl beim Reinkommen.“  
Remus, dessen Gänsehaut sich erst langsam zu legen begann, bezweifelte das vorsichtig. Er straffte seine Bandage und folge Lily den engen Korridor hinunter in das Wohnzimmer der Potters.  
  
Er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie groß ihr Haus war. Das Wohnzimmer allein musste bereits größer sein als seine gesamte Wohnung, und überall herrschte eine wohlige Wärme, von der Remus nur träumen konnte. Die gemütlichen Polstermöbel und langen Reihen von Büchern, Fotos und Bildern an den Wänden erinnerte Remus wehmütig an seine Zeit in Hogwarts. Und da saßen sie auch, seine drei ehemals besten Freunde, versammelt um den schweren Holztisch der Potters. Remus wurde sich plötzlich der Stille bewusst, die über dem Zimmer hing, und er wusste, dass ihr Gespräch bei seinem Eintreten abrupt abgerissen war.  
  
„Remus!“, rief James und stand auf, um ihn in eine seiner herzlichen Umarmungen zu ziehen. „Schön, dass du kommen konntest.“  
„James“, Remus erwiderte die Umarmung und spürte, wie eine große Erleichterung über ihn hinweg wusch. Er erinnerte sich an Lilys Worte, dass James ihn nicht verdächtigte, nicht aktiv jedenfalls, und er war geneigt zu glauben, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf Sirius und Peter, die sitzen geblieben waren, und ihm war, als fiele etwas Schweres in seine Magenkuhle, als er den finsteren Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern sah. Der Tisch kam ihm plötzlich unendlich weit weg vor.  
„Remus. Hi.“ Sirius hob eine Hand zum Gruß. Peter blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Ihr Lächeln wirkte angespannt.  
„Komm, setz dich zu uns“, James legte einen Arm um Remus und führte ihn zu einem leeren Stuhl an dem großen Tisch. Er spürte Sirius' Blick auf sich brennen. „Kann ich dir was anbieten? Butterbier, Feuerschnaps?“  
Remus ließ die Augen über den Tisch wandern, der vor Flaschen und Schalen mit Snacks nur so strotzte. Sein Magen gab ein wenig würdevolles Knurren von sich.  
James klopfte ihm grinsend auf den Rücken. „Hau rein, Moony. So viel du willst.“  
  
Das Gespräch kam langsam wieder in Gang, ein wenig zögerlich, ein wenig tastend, so als versuchten sie alle, gemeinsam gefährliche Gewässer in einem Boot zu umschiffen, welches sie noch nicht ganz zu steuern gelernt hatten. Immer wieder spürte Remus, dass es Pausen gab, hinter denen etwas Unausgesprochenes lag, das nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war. Aber es kam in Gang. Remus hielt sich meist im Hintergrund, warf nur gelegentlich eine Bemerkung ein, und hätte jedes Mal vor Glück platzen können, wenn er einem seiner Freunde damit ein Auflachen entlocken konnte.  
  
Im Laufe des Abends wurde die Stimmung allmählich entspannter, wobei der Alkohol zweifelsohne half. Beinahe fühlte es sich wieder so an wie früher, beinahe hätte Remus die ganze furchtbare Lage, in der sie sich alle befanden, den Krieg und all die dunklen Zweifel, die über ihnen schwebten, vergessen können. Nur gelegentlich, wenn er James bei einer seiner Erzählungen zuhörte, fielen ihm die tiefen Sorgenfalten auf, die sich in das Gesicht seines Freundes gegraben hatten. Wenn er ihn so sah, kam er nicht umhin, sich im Geiste dafür zu schelten, wie oft er ihm dessen Distanziertheit insgeheim verübelt hatte. Konnte er es James wirklich zum Vorwurf machen, dass er misstrauisch und unsicher war, dass er empfänglich war für Sirius' Verdächtigungen, die letztendlich auch nur dessen fieberhafter Sorge um seinen besten Freund entsprangen? Konnte er es irgendeinem von ihnen verübeln, dass sie in Angesicht der Tragödie, die über den Potters schwebte, andere Prioritäten hatten als ihren mondanheulenden Freund? Er war nicht der einzige, der im letzten Jahr schwer an seinem Leben zu tragen gehabt hatte.  
  
„Was macht die Jobsuche, Remus?“, fragte Peter ihn plötzlich und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Remus wusste es zu schätzen, dass Peter ihn mehr in das Gespräch einbeziehen wollte, fühlte jedoch gleichzeitig mit einigem Unbehagen, wie sich das helle Scheinwerferlicht vierer Paar Augen auf ihn richteten. Sein Umhang kam ihm auf einmal viel zu warm vor.  
„Lily meinte, du hättest deinen letzten Job schon wieder verloren?“  
„Ja“, nickte Remus und beobachtete dabei sein Weinglas, welches er in seinen Fingern leicht kreisen ließ, „Bisher noch kein Glück. Seit Juni bin ich verpflichtet, meinen Werwolfstatus bei Bewerbungen anzugeben, das … hat meinen Chancen nicht geholfen.“ Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem dünnen Lächeln.  
„Diese Arschlöcher.“ In James Gesicht lag eine aufrichtige Entrüstung, die Remus unglaublich gut tat. „Diese ganzen neuen Antiwerwolfsgesetzgebungen machen mich echt krank. Was hoffen die damit zu erreichen?“  
„Aber habt ihr heute morgen den Tagespropheten gelesen?“, fragte Sirius düster, „Schon wieder zehn Werwölfe, von denen wir wissen, dass sie zu Voldemort übergelaufen sind – zehn! Und das geht schon seit Ewigkeiten so. Ich kann es den Leuten nicht vorwerfen, dass sie sich Gedanken machen.“  
„Vielleicht“, Remus bemerkte, wie seine Stimme hitzig anstieg. Möglich, dass er dem Wein ein wenig ausführlicher zugesprochen hatte, als er hätte sollen, „wenn man uns nur die Möglichkeit geben würde, uns auf legalem Wege ein Leben aufzubauen, würden nicht so viele von uns das Bedürfnis verspüren, nach Alternativen zu suchen.“  
  
Remus bereute seine Worte, sobald er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Er spürte, wie vier nachdenkliche Paar Augen auf ihm lagen, die Luft zwischen ihnen zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Warum in aller Welt hatte er von „uns“ sprechen müssen? Hatte er nicht verdächtig wie jemand geklungen, der seine eigenen Missetaten zu rechtfertigen suchte? Bildete er sich den schnellen, eindringlichen Blick nur ein, den Sirius James zugeworfen hatte? Das Schweigen wurde unbehaglich.  
„Naja, ich schicke weiter Bewerbungen ab“, schloss Remus lahm und leerte den Rest seines Weinglases in einem Zug.  
  
Ein wunder Punkt war getroffen worden, eine neue Zone auf der Seekarte ihres Gespräches mit rot umrandet. Während sich die Konversation schwerfällig wieder in Bewegung setzte und sorgfältig in sichere Gewässer navigierte, spürte Remus, dass er seinen mühselig erarbeiteten Platz darin verwirkt hatte. Das Gespräch verlief nun weitestgehend ohne ihn, wandte sich Themen zu, die sich auf Geschehnisse und Menschen bezogen, von denen er nichts wusste, und dieses Mal hielt er sich bewusst im Hintergrund. Er fragte sich, wie viel Wein er wohl noch trinken konnte, ohne dass es unangenehm auffiel. Während Sirius, James und Peter sich lachend in eine Anekdote über einen gemeinsamen Freund vertieften, den Remus nur flüchtig kannte, rückte Lily ein wenig näher an ihn heran und begann ein eigenes Gespräch mit ihm. Sie bat ihn, ihr von den neuesten Ordenstreffen zu erzählen, denen sie und James inzwischen fast vollständig fernbleiben mussten. Das Meiste musste ihr bereits von Erzählungen Sirius' und Peters bekannt sein, aber Remus kam ihrer Bitte dennoch nach. Er war ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie versuchte, ihn in ein Gespräch einzubringen, konnte aber gleichzeitig nicht vollkommen verbergen, wie wenig ihm im Augenblick nach Reden zu Mute war. Sie schien es zu bemerken, und begann, mehr von sich aus zu erzählen, berichtete ihm von Harry, der in diesen Tagen den Großteil ihrer Welt ausmachte, von seinen Fortschritten mit der festen Nahrungsaufnahme, von seinen ersten Versuchen, Worte aneinander zu reihen. Remus spürte, wie er sich von der liebevollen Wärme in Lilys Stimme anstecken ließ. Gerührt – er war definitiv ein wenig angetrunken – hörte er ihr zu und spürte, wie sich sein Gemüt wieder aufzuhellen begann.  
  
„Wo ist Harry eigentlich?“, fiel ihm schließlich ein zu fragen, „Schläft er schon?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Lily, „Er schläft oben in seinem Bettchen. Möchtest du ihn sehen?“ Als sie sein Lächeln sah, stand sie auf, um ihm den Weg zu zeigen.  
James, der bis dahin vollkommen in ein Gespräch mit den beiden anderen vertieft gewesen zu sein schien, horchte plötzlich auf.  
„Bist du sicher, Lily?“, fragte er sie vorsichtig, „Ich finde, wir sollten ihn schlafen lassen.“  
Remus wusste, ohne hinzusehen, dass Sirius ihn genau beobachtete.  
Lily warf James einen leicht ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Wir werden still sein, er wird gar nicht merken, dass wir da sind. Remus hat Harry schon so lange nicht gesehen. Komm“, sie reichte Remus eine Hand, der die Hilfe beim Aufstehen gerne annahm. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch in Harrys Kinderzimmer versuchte er die Blicke, die ihm aus dem Raum folgen und das Gespräch, das in gedämpften Stimmen aufkeimte, sobald er aus dem Zimmer war, so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

„Tut mir Leid, Remus“, flüsterte Lily ihm zu, als sie sanft die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, „Die Stimmung ist ein wenig angespannt. Keiner von uns weiß mehr, wem er noch trauen kann. Aber ich weiß, dass James dich immer noch sehr schätzt. Du hättest hören sollen, wie er geschimpft hat, als ich ihm erzählt habe, wie du deinen letzten Job verloren hast.“  
  
Remus nickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Was auch immer zwischen ihnen an Spannung herrschen mochte, James' Sinn für Gerechtigkeit zumindest blieb unerschütterlich. Jedenfalls, wenn es nicht um Severus Snape ging, kam er nicht umhin, im Geiste hinzuzufügen. Severus Snape … Remus hätte nicht erwartet, dass dieser sich tatsächlich den Todessern anschließen würde. Er fragte sich oft, ob Severus wohl den gleichen Weg gewählt hätte, wären er und die anderen damals nicht so grausam zu ihm gewesen. Es war unmöglich, eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden, dennoch fiel es Remus schwer, sich nicht feige und mitschuldig zu fühlen, wann immer er daran dachte. Er wusste, wie viel Severus Lily in ihrer Kindheit bedeutet hatte. Vermutlich war es gerade das, was James' sonst so klaren moralischen Kompass aus dem Lot gebracht hatte. Mit einem Schaudern fragte sich Remus, wie es ihm selbst wohl ergangen wäre, hätte er Lily oder einem seiner Freunde je seine eigenen Gefühle offenbart. Während sie hier allein in Harrys nur von einem kleinen Nachtlicht erleuchteten Zimmer standen, war es so einfach, sich eine andere Zukunft vorzustellen, eine, in der James nur eine marginale Rolle spielte. So sehr er auch versuchte, den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, spürte er doch ihre Nähe wie ein glühendes Kaminfeuer.  
  
Sie schlich näher an Harrys Kinderbettchen heran und warf einen Blick solcher Liebe auf ihren Sohn, dass es Remus das Herz zerriss. Sanft winkte sie ihn näher heran.  
„Er schläft tief und fest“, flüsterte sie lächelnd.  
  
Remus sah auf Harry hinunter, ein Kleinkind von einem Jahr, warm eingekuschelt in einen Strampler und einem Deckchen, über und über mit kleinen Besen und golden glitzernden Schnatzen besetzt, welches nur James ausgewählt haben konnte. Die kleine Brust des Jungen hob und senkte sich friedlich während er schlief, seine Bein- und Ärmchen in alle Richtungen von sich gestreckt, den Mund sanft schnarchend geöffnet, als könne keine Macht dieser Welt ihm etwas anhaben. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Remus' Gesicht. Er fühlte sich seltsam berührt von der völligen Schutzlosigkeit und dem gleichzeitigen vollkommenen Gottvertrauens dieses kleinen Menschen, der nicht ahnte, in welcher Gefahr er und seine Eltern schwebten. Als sie dastanden und Lily ihm mit funkelnden Augen und leisen Worten liebevoll weiter von Harrys neuesten Errungenschaften erzählte – Zu seinem ersten Geburtstag hatte er einen Spielzeugbesen von Sirius geschenkt bekommen, auf dem er noch immer eifrig umherflog, sehr zum Leidwesen der Familienkatze, und sein Wortschatz vergrößerte sich nunmehr täglich - während sie ihrem Kind sanft eine lockige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesichtchen strich, durchfuhr Remus ein scharfer Stich des Bedauerns. Er hatte Kinder immer gemocht, ihre Energie, ihr blindes Vertrauen in die Welt, ihre klare, wenn auch oft verworrene Logik, die noch nicht in die engen Bahnen des Erwachsenenalters gezwängt worden war. Welch eine Aufgabe, welch ein ungeheures Privileg, einem solchen Menschen, der einem anvertraut worden war, den Weg hinaus in die Welt und in sein eigenes Leben weisen zu dürfen! Er hatte Kinder immer gemocht und sich immer welche gewünscht. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er all das niemals haben würde. Welches Leben konnte er einer Familie schon bieten? Wer würde seine armselige Existenz am Rande der Gesellschaft mit ihm teilen wollen, die ständigen Umzüge, die Beleidigungen, die Einsamkeit? Abgesehen davon, dass er all das von keiner Frau erwarten konnte, konnte er erst recht kein Kind dazu verdammen. Wusste er nicht selbst am besten, wie es war, immer der Andere zu sein, immer der Neue, nie lange genug an einem Ort bleiben zu können, um wirkliche Freundschaften aufzubauen und sich irgendwo zu Hause zu fühlen, stets in Angst davor zu leben, jemand könnte das Familiengeheimnis aufdecken? Eine Welle von Gram spülte über ihn hinweg und wusch die eitle Fantasie, die er einige Minuten zuvor noch gehegt hatte, mit sich fort. Ersetzt wurde sie von einem Gefühl des Selbstekels, das Remus in seiner Heftigkeit beinahe überwältigte. Da stand er in einem Zimmer mit dem Baby, nach dessen Leben ein gefährlicher Massenmörderer trachtete, dessen Macht ein ganzes Land in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, und mit der Mutter, die ihren Sohn entgegen aller Möglichkeit vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren versuchte, und wusste nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich wieder einmal selbst zu bemitleiden. _Reiß dich zusammen, Remus. ___  
  
Er wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er eine ganze Weile still gewesen war. Lily, die gedankenverloren auf ihren Sohn sah, schien es jedoch nicht bemerkt zu haben. In diesen Zeiten war jeder grüblerisch und stumm.  
„Er sieht James wirklich immer ähnlicher“, sagte er schließlich, um die Stille zu füllen. Er wollte so vieles mehr sagen, was sich nur schwer in Worte fassen ließ. Wie sehr es ihm das Herz zerriss, wenn er daran dachte, dass jemand diesem Kind etwas antun könnte, wie sehr er ihren Mut und ihren Durchhaltewillen bewunderte, wie leid es ihm tat, dass sie, dass ausgerechnet sie, sich in so einer Situation befinden musste, dass er eher durch die Hölle gehen würde als Lily, James und Harry zu verraten, dass sie sich darüber, zumindest darüber, keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Aber wo fing man an mit diesen Dingen, und wie brachte man sie über die Lippen ohne sich lächerlich zu machen, ohne wie jemand zu klingen, der verzweifelt seinen Namen reinzuwaschen versucht, ohne alte Wunden aufzureißen?  
Lily blickte auf, und die Liebe in ihrem Blick versetzte ihm einen Stich, auch wenn, oder gerade weil, er wusste, dass diese Liebe nicht ihm galt. „Ja“, erwiderte sie lächelnd, „Wenn er älter ist, werde ich die beiden beschriften müssen, um sie auseinander zu halten.“ Sie tauschten ein schwaches Grinsen aus, das die Sorge, die diesen Raum umschwebte, nur dürftig überdeckte.  
„Es wird alles gut werden“, er wusste selbst, wie unzureichend diese Worte waren. Dennoch quittierte Lily sie mit einem dankbaren Nicken. Er hätte sie gerne umarmt, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück. Sie verfielen eine Weile in erneutes Schweigen.  
  
Schließlich berührte Lily ihn sanft am Arm – Wusste sie, wie viel ihm diese kleinen Gesten bedeuteten? - und führte ihn zur Tür zurück.  
„Komm“, sagte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln, „lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen.“

____

„Ich denke“, sagte Remus leise, und hielt sie kurz auf dem Treppenabsatz zurück, „es ist besser, wenn ich wieder nach Hause gehe.“  
Lily musterte ihn betrübt. „Bist du sicher? Mach dir nicht zu viel aus Sirius' Worten, ich bin sicher, dass er-“  
„Nein“, unterbrach Remus sie, und schlang seinen Umhang in Erwartung der kalten Abendluft draußen ein wenig fester um seinen Körper. „Es ist schon in Ordnung so. Ich sollte gehen. Danke für die Einladung.“  
Sie drückte ihn noch einmal an sich und streichelte ihm mitfühlend den Arm. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam hinunter.

Nach einem eher unbehaglichen Abschied vom Rest der Gruppe, fand sich Remus draußen in einer Oktobernacht wieder, deren schneidende Winde ihm nach der wohligen Wärme des Hauses nur umso kälter vorkamen. Mit mäßiger Vorfreude dachte er an die zugige kleine Wohnung, die ihn erwartete, und verließ ein wenig unsicheren Fußes das Grundstück, um in seine eigene Nachbarschaft zurück zu apparieren. Er fühlte sich elender als vor seinem Besuch. 

3  
Am 1. November 1981 erwachte Remus in aller Frühe in einem holzverkleideten Hotelzimmer im Norden Englands. Auf ihn wartete ein langer Tag. Heute würden er und die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens, die hier oben stationiert waren, versuchen, die vagabundierenden Werwolfrudel aufzuspüren und herauszufinden, ob sie wie vermutet mit Voldemort zusammenarbeiteten. Es würde Remus' Aufgabe sein, mit ihnen zu sprechen, ihnen vielleicht ein besseres Angebot zu machen. Aller Voraussicht nach würde es aber auf ein Handgemenge hinauslaufen. Es war ein undankbarer Auftrag. Diese Menschen waren oft keine überzeugten Todesser, sondern schlicht verzweifelt, an den äußersten Rand der Gesellschaft gedrängt, mit nur noch einer einzigen Hoffnung auf Besserung. Remus hoffte, dass er zu ihnen würde durchdringen können, aber er machte sich keine Illusionen. Ob aus Überzeugung oder Verzweiflung, ganze Werwolfsrudel die Lord Voldemorts Willen gehorchten waren schlechte Nachrichten, und ihre Aufgabe war es, diese Gefahr auszuschalten. Was immer dazu nötig war, musste getan werden.  
  
Trotzdem, dachte Remus, als er sich wusch und für den Tag ankleidete, würde er froh sein, wenn dieser Auftrag abgeschlossen war und er wieder nach Hause zurückkehren konnte. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich übermäßig wohl fühlte unter den anderen Mitgliedern der Expedition, von denen er nur wenige überhaupt flüchtig kannte und denen er größtenteils als „der Werwolf“ bekannt war. Aber es gab wichtigeres als seinen eigenen Komfort.  
  
Als Remus, mit diesem Gedanken gestählt für den Tag, die Treppe hinunter in den Speisesaal eintrat, um sein Frühstück einzunehmen, erwartete ihn dort zu seiner großen Überraschung der tosende Lärm einer rauschenden Feier. Es war fünf Uhr morgens. Was ging hier vor? Verwirrt sah sich Remus im Raum um, in dem gut zwanzig Menschen – einige von ihnen weitere Mitglieder der Expedition, andere ihm unbekannte Hotelgäste bei denen er sich nicht erklären konnte, was sie so früh aus ihren Betten getrieben haben könnte - ausgelassen tranken und feierten, mit geröteten, teils tränenüberströmten, Gesichtern und viel Gelächter. Alle schienen sie einem wilden, ungläubigen Freudentaumel verfallen. Während Remus schlaftrunkenes Gehirn noch versuchte, sich einen Reim aus alledem zu machen, und er sich halb fragte, ob er vielleicht noch träumte, löste sich plötzlich ein untersetzter Mann aus dem Getümmel und eilte auf ihn zu. Remus erkannte ihn als Mr. Bridgeford, ein weiteres Mitglied der Expedition wenn auch kein Ordensmitglied. Der kleine Zauberer drückte ihm lachend ein Champagnerglas in die Hand. Remus starrte ihn verständnislos an.  
  
„Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot! Geht alles auf's Haus heute!“, schrie ihm der rotgesichtige Mann leicht schwankend über das Gewirr von Stimmen, Gelächter und Musik zu. Offensichtlich hatte er sich selbst schon mehr als ein bisschen des Champagners genehmigt. „Es ist vorbei! Der Krieg ist aus!“ Und zu Remus vollkommener Verblüffung umarmte er ihn wild, wobei er die Hälfte von Remus Getränk verschüttete.  
„Voldemort … ist besiegt?“  
„Ja! Ja!! Genau, es ist vorbei!“, rief der kleine Mann und griff lachend nach einer Flasche Butterbier. „Hat sich in der Nacht an die falschen Leute 'rangewagt und nun ist es aus. Er ist tot, Mr. Wolf, wir sind frei!“  
Mr. Bridgeford schlug Remus noch einmal wild auf den Rücken und wandte sich dann um, um wieder in das Getümmel der Party einzutauchen. Am anderen Ende des Raumes ließ jemand unter Johlen und Applaus der Menge eine Feuerwerk an funkelnden Sternen aus seinem Zauberstab aufsteigen.  
  
Remus stand da wie angewurzelt während sein betäubter Verstand auf Hochtouren lief und versuchte, diese ungeheuren Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten. Konnte das wirklich sein? Remus wagte den Worten des Mannes kaum zu trauen, aber was sonst trieb das gesamte Hotel dazu, um fünf Uhr morgens eine solche Feier zu veranstalten?  
  
„Hier“, sagte eine Stimme neben seinem Ohre. Emmeline Vance, die Remus von den Ordenstreffen her kannte, und die die heutige Operation anführen würde, reichte ihm eine Kopie des aktuellen Tagespropheten. Gleich auf der ersten Seite stand in großen Buchstaben „DU-WEIßT-SCHON-WER BESIEGT – GANZ GROSS-BRITANNIEN IN FEIERLAUNE“ umgeben von einer Vielzahl bewegter Fotos ausgelassen feiernder Hexen und Zauberer. In die untere rechte Ecke gepresst befand sich ein Hinweis auf einen Artikel auf Seite 17, „Feiern und das Internationale Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie – Was gibt es zu beachten?“.  
  
Während die Partygesellschaft hinter ihnen in fröhlichen, und mehr als nur ein bisschen lallenden, Gesang ausbrach, spürte Remus, wie eine wilde Freude sich in ihm auszubreiten begann wie ein Lauffeuer. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? War der Albtraum vorbei? Hatten die anderen es schon erfahren? Wussten Lily und James bereits, dass die Gefahr vorüber war? Ein unbezwingbares Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Voldemort war fort! Er hätte vor Freude tanzen können.  
„Er ist wirklich fort“, Remus blickte vom Tagespropheten in seiner Hand auf und starrte Emmeline verblüfft an. Er verspürte eine solche Leichtigkeit wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. „Es ist vorbei!“  
  
Von einer plötzlichen Laune gepackt lachte Remus auf und zog die drahtige Hexe in eine recht einseitige Umarmung.  
„Was nun“, fragte er dann gut gelaunt. „Gehen wir heute trotzdem noch zu den Werwölfen?“  
Emmeline schüttelte den Kopf. Auf ihrem Gesicht war ein Ernst zu sehen, der Remus in Anbetracht der guten Neuigkeiten seltsam anmutete. Aber schließlich war Emmeline für ihre sachliche Kompetenz bekannt, und nicht gerade für ihren überschwänglichen Humor.  
„Die Operation ist abgeblasen. Die Rudel sind auseinander gestoben und abgetaucht, sobald sie die Nachrichten gehört haben. An die kommen wir nicht mehr ran. Wir sind fertig hier.“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lehnte sich näher zu ihm heran, um mit leiserer Stimme fortzufahren. „Und Remus? Lies den ganzen Artikel. Vielleicht möchtest du dich dafür lieber hinsetzen.“ Sie klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter und entfernte sich dann wieder. Remus spürte einen kleinen Stachel der Furcht in sich aufkeimen. Etwas in ihrer Stimme hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen.  
  
Er setzte sich an einen Tisch ein wenig abseits des Getümmels und begann zu lesen. Dabei spürte er, wie irgendetwas in ihm gefährlich zu Bröckeln begann.  
  
_Nein. Unmöglich. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein._  
Der Inhalt des Artikels prasselte auf ihn ein wie Faustschläge. Das wilde Glück, das er noch einen Moment zuvor verspürt hatte, war verschwunden, verschluckt von einem bodenlosen Abgrund, der plötzlich unter seinen Füßen gähnte. Der Lärm der Feier erreichte ihn nur noch gedämpft, seine Ohren fühlten sich an wie mit Watte ausgestopft. Er konnte es nicht glauben, musste den Artikel mehrmals lesen. Aber dessen Inhalt veränderte sich nicht. Voldemort war tot - ebenso wie Lily, James und Peter. Sirius war in Askaban. Harry war von Dumbledore in Sicherheit gebracht worden, wohin, das wusste wohl nur er selbst. Wie konnte das stimmen? Wie konnte es eine Welt geben, in der all dies wahr war? In der es James und Lily nicht mehr gab? Peter nicht? Eine Welt in der Sirius...? Remus fühlte sich, als sei die Welt in tausend Scherben zersprungen wie ein Spiegel, fragmentiert und unbegreiflich. Er fühlte sich, als sei er selbst in tausend Scherben zersprungen. Da stand er nun, inmitten all dieser Trümmer und versuchte vergeblich, die Teile mit seinen tauben Händen zu etwas zusammenzusetzen, das wieder einen Sinn ergab.  
Alles fühlte sich unwirklich an, wie in einem Traum, der mit einem Mal in einen schrecklichen Alptraum gekippt war. Er erhob sich langsam, als befände er sich unter Wasser, und steuerte unbeholfen auf die Treppe zurück zu den Gästezimmern zu. Er konnte nicht hier bleiben, inmitten all dieser feiernden Leute, nicht wenn-  
Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Emmeline Vance von der anderen Seite des Raumes einen besorgten Blick auf ihn hatte. Etwas an seiner Erscheinung veranlasste sie, sich durch die Menge zu ihm zurück zu drängen, sie fasste ihn am Ellbogen, fragte ihn etwas, aber er konnte ihre Worte nicht verstehen. Nichts von alledem ergab irgendeinen Sinn. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sie abzuwimmeln - er wollte jetzt nicht sprechen, konnte jetzt nicht sprechen - und seinen Weg die Treppe hoch zurück in sein Zimmer zu finden. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und stand eine ganze Weile einfach nur da, den Blick starr in die Leere gerichtet, ein Klingeln in den Ohren als hätte er gerade die Detonation einer Bombe überlebt.  
  
Die ganze Straße aufgerissen, ein Dutzend Muggel Tod, von Peter Pettigrew nur noch ein Finger übrig. Guter, armer Peter ... Sirius … Sirius hatte …  
  
Er las den Artikel ein weiteres Mal, ließ die Augen noch einmal über die Namen seiner Freunde gleiten, die er nun nie wieder sehen würde. Dann las er ihn noch einmal. Und noch einmal, was sonst gab es zu tun in einer Welt, die jeden Sinn und Verstand verloren hatte, woran sonst konnte er sich in seiner Haltlosigkeit festklammern?  
  
_Lily und James … Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte sie doch alle vor so kurzer Zeit erst gesehen. Er hatte sie besuchen wollen, gemeinsam mit ihnen feiern, sie hätten sich in den Armen gelegen, lachend und weinend … und weinend ..._  
  
Dann endlich kamen die Tränen. Ein bleischweres Gefühl in seinen Armen zog ihn zu Boden, wo seine kraftlosen Beine nachgaben und er sich zusammenrollte wie ein verwundetes Tier. Sein Gesicht verzerrt sich zu einem stummen Schrei – einem von der Sorte, der seinen Weg nicht nach draußen fand, und stattdessen dazu verdammt war endlos in ihm zu hallen, das schmerzhafte, sinnlose Echo einer namenlosen Qual. Die Betäubung wich von ihm und ließ ihn allein mit einem Schmerz, der ihm den Atem raubte.  
  
Am Anfang weinte er noch lautlos, dann verlor er jede Kontrolle darüber. Er hörte Geräusche vor seiner Tür, irgendjemand klopfte, verschiedene Stimmen, die er nicht zuordnen zu wusste, riefen seinen Namen. Es war ihm gleich. Die Welt jenseits dieser Tür existierte für ihn kaum noch, er erkannte sie nicht wieder, sie hatte jeden Sinn verloren. Was es gab, war der Schmerz, war die ohnmächtige Wut, die erstickende Verzweiflung, der bodenlose Abgrund, der sich weitete und weitete, und in den alles andere hineinstürzte.  
  
Während ganz Großbritannien feierte, dass die Welt wieder ein bedeutendes Stück heiler geworden war, trauerte Remus inmitten der zerbrochenen Scherben der seinigen. Da kauerte er zusammengekrümmt auf einem Berg von Trümmern, überwältigt von der ungeheuren Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag. Irgendwann würde er all diese Scherben in die Hand nehmen müssen, sie wieder zusammensetzen so gut es ging, würde weitermachen müssen, so als könne man jemals weiter machen.  
Aber zunächst würde er weinen, wie ein Kind.


End file.
